You Can't Have Me
by Parthenonlover2757
Summary: Dr. K insists on not letting Ziggy know how she feels. She thinks she's too evil to be loved. This story can go 3 different ways. The details are inside. For now it's rated K , might change later, not to M though.


**A/N: this story takes place after the defeat of Venjix and I guess it could be an alternate ending to the series. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

You Can't Have Me: A Dr. K/ Ziggy fanfic

It was the day after the Rangers had destroyed Venjix. Dr. K was busy in her lab trying to get the morphers, weapons and zords back online, ready for Corinth's new Power Ranger Museum. Everybody else was in the garage celebrating the Rangers' victory and the defeat of Venjix. Dr. K sighed in exasperation because she had, yet again, failed. Suddenly she notices that Ziggy is standing in the doorway looking at her, smiling.

"How may I help you, Ranger Operator Series Green?" Instantly, Ziggy's smile disappeared.

"Why can't you call me by my name? Remember, the morphers don't work! I'm not a Ranger Operator anymore. If you don't know my name, it's Ziggy! Z-i-g-g-y."

"I am aware of your name, Series Green, and as for the morphers -"

Ziggy interrupted Dr. K "Then call me Ziggy! You've called everybody else by their proper name, except for me. I was always 'Ranger Operator Series Green!' I was always the odd one out. I was never good enough for you, was I? The only reason you even let me continue as a Ranger was because my DNA was linked to the morpher. You would have never given me a first thought, much less a second one."

Dr. K sighed.

His last words hurt her deeply. "That's not true, Ziggy. Sure, at first I didn't think you could handle being a ranger. However, then, when you learned to fight and managed to teleport, I knew you truly were meant to be a Ranger. Of course, you often annoyed me with your unending questions, but that showed interest and thirst for knowledge. You were always a great Ranger." Dr. K didn't know how she had let all of this slip. She never wanted him to know what she thought or felt about him. It wasn't good for him. _I should have acted with indifference,_ she thought. What Dr. K did know was that every word she had just said was true.

"So you **do** like me!"

"You were always a competent Ranger, yes."

"Answer my question. Do you like me or not?" Ziggy yelled holding Dr. K and shaking her as he said it.

"No." She responded trying to keep her voice firm as to not let him know that she was lying.

"Dr. K, I love you. Why can't you love me back?"

"My name is Katherine, not Dr. K, and I don't love you because I can't." _I shouldn't_, she thought.

"What do you mean, you can't? Does that mean that if you could you would?"

"No." she lied.

"I'm a good Ranger, but not good enough for you to love me?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it." It hurt Dr. K to hear Ziggy talk like this.

"I love you, and that's all that matters to me." Katherine suddenly realized that Ziggy was only a footstep away. She could see every single one of his eyelashes. She could see the different shades of brown in his beautiful, almond-shaped eyes. She noticed his slightly parted lips. The next second, his lips were on hers, his hand on the back of her head. His lips tasted like marshmallows, Mr. Marshmallow brand, to be exact. His lips felt soft, just like she'd imagined them. She couldn't let this happen, she shouldn't. It should never occur.

Katherine pushed herself away and slapped Ziggy hard.

"Leave, _EX_-Ranger Operator Series Green. **Now!**"

Ziggy had felt extremely happy when he kissed Katherine. She didn't respond, but just feeling her lips against his was exhilarating. Her lips were soft, and they tasted like oranges. He wasn't too shocked when she slapped him, but when he was called 'Ex- Ranger Operator Series Green,' his heart broke yet again.

He did as he was told and left Katherine's lab, but before he did, he said, "Remember, I love you."

After Ziggy left, Katherine said, "I love you too Ziggy, but we can never be. I can't have you and you can't have me."

* * *

**A/N: This story can go through three different routes. Option 1: Ziggy commits suicide, only one more chapter, then a sequel. Option 2: Ziggy and Dr.K get together in a few month's, a year at the most. Several chapters, no sequel so far. Option 3: Ziggy and Dr. K get together in 5 years, several chapters no sequel so far. Another option is for me to write all three options out in this story and give you the chance to read all 3 options. I will put a poll on my profile page so you guys can let me know what you think. If you don't have an account and can't vote on a poll, just tell me what you think in a review format. I promise I will read all of them.**


End file.
